<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Idiot (affectionate) by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765907">Idiot (affectionate)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry'>ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But he's trying okk, Gen, Just more hurt Five and caring otherssss, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Whump, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Sibling Bonding, lack of self preservation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five takes a bullet for Diego. </p><p>Diego is really pissed off about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy &amp; Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Klaus Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Idiot (affectionate)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Idea from a text post by user that1moron in tumblr. Thanks for letting me use it!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">He didn't really think. He was very used to thinking, thoughts had ruled most of his existence, but in that moment it was all instinct that took over him.</p><p class="western">There was a bullett coming his brother's way, and he simply couldn't him be injured, so he put himself in the way, shielded Diego from the shot with his own body.</p><p class="western">It hurt.</p><p class="western">Five had been hurt before, and he had been shot before as well - being an assassin sometimes meant that other people, who usually did not want to die, fire back. So he knew what it was being hurt, and was familiar with being shot. Still, it hurt.</p><p class="western">It hurt especially when one was shot in the stomach, which was still recovering from shrapnel attacks, Swedish attacks, and all sorts of beatings. So yeah, he was a bit weaker tha he used to be and in between some screams and more pain than could be put up with, Five passed out.</p><p class="western">He just hoped he'd done good, and that the others were okay.</p><p class="western">*</p><p class="western">When he woke up again, his head was numb with painkillers and he had some trouble recognising where or when he was, remembering what had happened. His midsection was tightly bandaged, and although it was slightly muted and decreased thanks to drugs, there was still some pain there, reminding him of why he was in a bed, all bandaged.</p><p class="western">Diego was next to him, and he seemed angry, but other otherwise all right. Nothing to be worried about then - his brother had spent a good chunk of his life being angry at one thing or another, it was part of his charm.</p><p class="western">Five wasn't used to being the the target of Diego's anger, though, and couldn't really figure out why he'd be angry at him. Hadn't he just saved his life? Shouldn't Diego be grateful instead of angry?</p><p class="western">"You idiot." his knife-wielding knife-loving brother was saying, serious. "You must be the biggest idiot of all space and time."</p><p class="western">"Do you need to be so rude?" Allison was saying from another chair in the room. She stood up, smiled, came next to the bed.</p><p class="western">"How are you feeling, Five?"</p><p class="western">".... still.... hurts..."</p><p class="western">"Does it? I'm gonna go look for mom, see if it's safe to give you any more pain medicine. I'd rumour you into not being in pain, but I'm afraid there could be consequences, like you know, not feeling when something has gone really wrong. I'll be back in a moment. You guys, play nice."</p><p class="western">But Diego did not want to play nice, and when Five let out another pained moan he all but exploded.</p><p class="western">"Serves you right. You should be hurting. For being such an idiot."</p><p class="western">"Why does it... offend you so much that I saved your life?" Made no sense.</p><p class="western">"Five, I can manipulate the trajectory of objects. I could have perfectly stopped that bullett with my ability, I ability that I use with no problem, and then no one would be hurt. Simple, easy, finished in two seconds. Instead, we had to see you get shot, pass out, and nearly bleed to death in our arms. When I could have just used my ability. You idiot."</p><p class="western">Oh. Five.... hadn't actually thought of that.</p><p class="western">"He did that with me, too." Luther said, in front of them. "Push me out of the way of a bunch of falling rocks. When I would have been fine because my power is strength and my body has been modified to withstand even more strength, whereas his body is that of a scrawny teenager who hasn't had any solid food in days."</p><p class="western">"Idiot!"</p><p class="western">"Did it not occur to you" Luther kept going "that I might be able to take those rocks much better than you? That I would feel a bit of discomfort while you could be seriously injured? Does that make sense to you, huh, supposedly the smartest one of us?"</p><p class="western">Someone sighed on the door. Klaus.</p><p class="western">"Can you cut the poor man some slack? It's like his one main instinct, you know, save siblings - the thing that kept him going all those years. Is part of his lizard brain, you know, all instinct, no thought, all action, fuck the consequences. There's some things we can't control."</p><p class="western">Exactly!</p><p class="western">"Thanks, Klaus. Yeah, sometimes you can't control it. You shouldn't make such a big deal of it."</p><p class="western">Diego's eyes widened to comical proportions.</p><p class="western">"I shouldn't...? You... Do you realise what you're saying, you idiot? You could've died. I don't care what the explanation is, it needs to stop. I'm not......" Diego seemed to struggle, but got it out, again. "I'm not losing you again."</p><p class="western">Where his dark eyes getting all shiny and sad? Five had not meant for this to happen, making his sinlings sad was always unwanted, but there was something especially terrible about a sad Diego. Ugh.</p><p class="western">"Sorry." he whispered. He didn't feel he had nothing to be sorry for, he was just doing his job which was saving his siblings. So he got hurt. Big whoop.</p><p class="western">"Yeah, well, sorry is not going to cut it. We're going to have to teach you a thing or two about self preservation."</p><p class="western">Five was really, really not looking forward to any of that.</p><p class="western">"You're going to teach about self-preservation?" he said, sarcasm dripping.</p><p class="western">"Well someone has to!"</p><p class="western">Five puted almost involuntarily, and sighed.</p><p class="western">"Is it really that important?"</p><p class="western">Diego nearly exploded, again. He'd had to see tiny looking Five get shot, had to see him bleeding and unconscious, had to carry him and fucking fear for his life. He really could have died and now he was asking if that was important.</p><p class="western">"It's really important," Allison said, coming back. "because you are. You are as important to us as we are to you, Five and we have spent more than half of our lives missing you... You can't just put yourself out there and hope for the best. You're fragile. And precious. Please stop putting yourself in danger, in harm's way - just, at least, try. Think."</p><p class="western">"Don't be an idiot." Diego was adamant. This had been idiotic, and dangerous, and could not very much NOT happen again.</p><p class="western">"Also Grace says people your a- weight are not allowed any more morphine." Allison said.</p><p class="western">"I do have some other fun things to take away pain, though." Klaus said, with a happy smile.</p><p class="western">"Klaus-" Allison could not believe she was going to have to point out that giving hurt drugs to a teenager that had been shot was a bad idea. Her family was really of a kind. Or so she hoped.</p><p class="western">"The man's been shot, doesn't he deserve a bit fun, trippy times?"</p><p class="western">"I would like to try some fun, trippy times." Five said. He was in pain and he hadn't had much fun... Well, in his life, in general.</p><p class="western">Diego was running his nails through his face, not believing his ears.</p><p class="western">"What did I just say about self-preservation, man!"</p><p class="western">They continued like that for a while, until Five dozed off again.</p><p class="western">This was a topic that would have to be discussed again, though. Nice as it could be knowing that their brother cared that much about them... This had been a close call, and they didn't want any more of those.</p><p class="western">They had been without Five for long enough.</p><p class="western">Now they wanted their old grumpy selfless idiot with them for as long as possible.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thought you got rid of me? It shan't be that easy :) thanks for reading! Hope you liked!</p><p>You know you wanna comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>